Evaluate the effect and toxicity of AG3340 administered orally to patients who have advanced cancer for which no satisfactory treatmnet has been found. AG3340 serves as an inhibitor has shown in preclinical models to slow the growth of existing tumors and reduce the occurence of metastasis. We are enroling and following up on patients as efficiently as we can. This will remain our focus.